moonmorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Inferno
| returnees = Justin (4) | dvdcover = InfernoDvDCover.png | previousseason = Survivor: Tanzania | nextseason = Survivor: Terra }} is the second season of MOON MORGs! With a wild premerge and late game. This season is often remembered for it's darkness on the series. From the players to the 4 unanimous votes to start off the merge. This season is viewed as one of the bottom seasons. With the season being a little lack luster doesn't mean Inferno had lackluster players! For starters with an unlikely F5 with two pairs and the lone wolf Trey. A dangerous duo in Eric and Jacob, and everyone's favorite Coolfessionalist Cool, and the most fitting winner for a hell themed season River. Twist Castaways Episode Guide Voting History Season overview Inferno's premerge lasting 17 days. We had 3 idols played, a 3-2 first vote, and fire. You knew you were going to have a good premerge when Octo went home first in a blindside to himself and Justin. This vote would become very important later in the game where it really showed Jacob and Eric's cards to everyone that they were a duo. A swap at F18 into 2 tribes of 9. Sunny going home due to being Sunny. The next vote was one of the more chaotic tribals of the whole season with the Bowman vote. After an Ali boot there was another swap. This time into 3 tribes of 5. Arbia again being the laughing stock it is lost the first challenge. The F15 vote being the first of 5 idols the whole season played. Postal negated one vote sending Justin home in a 4-1-*1. The double tribal this season happened the very next round with the auction. Empoli and Tiresias went to tribal with Arbia being immune for only the second time the whole game. The difference between Empoli and Tiresias is that Empoli bid on other things that wasn't immunity. In an easy vote Tiresias voted Rams out and in another easy vote but on the spectrum of borderline dirty. Empoli threw the challenge to vote out Toon. The last challenge of the premerge, the famous counting challenge. Tiresias had a very impressive 19440, Arbia with another good score of 18184, sending Empoli to a second tribal. But you need to make sure you don't make a mistake in this challenge. Jose messed up on 178 sending the dumpster fire Arbia to tribal. This is the vote that went to fire. Marchusl having immunity, Postal having ANOTHER idol, Postal having a self vote, Marchusl not having a vote, sent Pig and Jose straight to fire. Where Jose would end up beating Pig Merge '''at the F11 jury starting now. Everyone is ready to get going, everyone is ready to start warming up hell with fire, flash, and everything in between. This would actually be what the season is often known for. The 4 straight unanimous votes to start the merge with Gervase, Jose, Jacob, and Marchusl all going home in back to back to back to back. The complications of each vote were along the same lines. Gervase came off as dictating and controlling, Jose no one could really connect with on a personal and game level with, Jacob due to his relationship with Eric and his overall threat level, and Marchusl just because he wasn't as connected with the cast due to his work hours. F7 is when things start to pick up again for Inferno and when the season starts to become watchable again. Or depends on what you mean by watchable. The end game for Inferno was something that was entertaining to watch from a spectator but a lot of questionable decisions. Starting with Cool's boot at F7 where Aren played an idol on Eric negating 4 votes. This is all due to Postal leaking the plan. This all sending Cool home in a *4-3 vote. F6 had a ton of implication and a ton of messy game play by Postal yet again. Trey and Caleb wanted Postal to be along with them to try to take out the power trio of Aren, River, and Eric. Eric's relationship with Postal was just what he needed because Postal threw his game away at this point and voted off Caleb. A very messy, '''messy F5 the rest of the vote offs are easy up to the end. Postal goes home at F5 for being himself and the amount of constant mistakes he made throughout the season. F4 Eric went home due to Trey having immunity and the pairing of Aren and River was a very tight bond. FIC, the most tense moment of the season. A showdown between the two biggest challenge threats of the season Aren and Trey were trading blows back and forth in the season trivia. Trey won by half a second securing a spot at the F2 and FTC. Trey would vote of Aren due to his incredible game. FTC one that at the time was viewed as a toss up. Was it going to be the very messy, the very brash, and the person who had a very good pulse on the game River. Or was it going to go to the very scrappy, the underdog, the challenge beast of the season Trey. The lack of FTC experience showed from Trey and he struggled. Often not giving answers that the jurors wanted to hear. It felt that Trey was trying to personally please the jury whereas River did what they did all game, dominate FTC. River won the game at FTC in the mind of most of the jury and rewarded at the end River the win in a 6-3 final vote. Trivia * Aubry has won the most individual immunity challenges with four, beating out Mauka & Brayth with three. Category:Seasons